date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Ratatoskr
Ratatoskr (ラタトスク, Ratatosuku) is an organization created for the purpose of saving Spirits, the cause of spacequakes, through peaceful mean without killing the Spirits. As stated by Kotori, "The organization called was an organization created for Shido's sake." The organization known as ' is only known (probably) by the upper level of the government and high ranking military officials. The ' Command center is on the airship <Fraxinus>, while their headquarters is located elsewhere (its location is still unstated). Known Members of Ratatoskr DAL_ep2.jpg|Kotori and the crew of the Fraxinus Fraxinus and crew.png|Kyouhei Kannazuki & Fraxinus Crews1.png|Kannazuki, Kotori, & Reine Ratatosk Crew 01.jpg|Kyoji Kawagoe Ratatosk Crew 02.jpg|Masaomi Mikimoto Ratatosk Crew 03.jpg|Hinako Shiizaki Ratatosk Crew 04.jpg|Munechika Nakatsugawa Ratatosk Crew 05.jpg|Kozue Minowa Date A Live BG.png|Ratatoskr Emblem/Logo|linktext=Ratatoskr Emblem/Logo Dal v8 33.jpg|Mr. Woodman & Karen Nora Mathers 543150_143455592500614_1180859943_n.jpg|Shido Itsuka 5WKTkcz.jpg|Tohka Yatogami DAL_-_Yoshino.jpg|Yoshino Chonei_8.jpg|Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai De-toaraibu6wa151_R.jpg|Miku Izayoi 425px-DAL V9 1f.jpg|Natsumi and Kyouhei Mana Takamiya pv.png|Mana Takamiya Date_A_Live_-_OVA.mkv_000863178.jpg|Origami Tobiichi Tumblr mxnv6nB6jb1swr3bwo2 1280.png|Natsumi datemanga1kan4.jpg *Kotori Itsuka (Commander) * Kyouhei Kannazuki (Vice Commander) *Reine Murasame (Analysis Officer) *Kyoji Kawagoe (a.k.a. "Bad Marriage") *Masaomi Mikimoto (a.k.a. "Boss") *Hinako Shiizaki (a.k.a. "The Nail Knocker") *Munechika Nakatsugawa (a.k.a. "The Dimension Breaker") *Kozue Minowa (a.k.a. "Deep Love") *Medical Officer Rindou *Awashima Fumio *Teshirogi Yoshiharu *Kawanishi Takashi *Elliot Baldwin Woodman (Founder and Benefactor) *Mana Takamiya *Karen Nora Mathers (Mr. Woodman's Secretary) *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Yoshino *Kaguya Yamai *Yuzuru Yamai *Miku Izayoi *Natsumi * Origami Tobiichi Trivia *Ratatoskr’s philosophy; to pacify the Spirits which is the cause of the Space Quake with peaceful means. 11, Chapter 9 *Fraxinus's Realizers appear to be made by the Asgard Company. *Fraxinus can be translated into ash in English or in Latin spear (which the front fuselage resembles). *Ratatoskr is based on the messenger squirrel that travels across the Norse world tree Yggdrasil, It's emblem symbolizes a squirrel's tail. The motif of the head of the Ratatoskr Machinery is a squirrel with a nut, which Kotori uses as the stuffed animal for the audio feed in the Light Novels. *The term "Ratatoskr" may be derived from the Old Norse Myth where ratatoskr is a "Drill-Tooth Squirrel" which is a messenger that climbs up and down the world tree of "Yggdrasil" that is connected to the 9 worlds. It may symbolize how the group intervenes in matters from above and beyond the common knowledge of regular people (which are the Unidentified Entities like the Spirits.) To protect those who are in the Bottom (which are the regular Human beings.) or "Ratatoskr" maybe the so called messenger from those who are above and acts on their behalf. *Ratatoskr was formed by Elliot Woodman to stop Wescott after he left D.E.M. 30 years ago. *In the anime, Ratatoskr seems to be responsible for the creation of many dating sim games in the series. The people playing these dating sims are unaware that they're helping Ratatoskr through them. **When the Fraxinus needed name ideas when Tohka asked Shido to name her, Hiroto's dating sim game asked for a name idea. He chose the name "Tome" which Tohka heavily disliked, thinking Shido was attempting to make fun of her. Category:Organizations Category:Browse Category:Ratatoskr Category:Terminology Category:Human